


Everything is Not Lost

by Sam_Haine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Feelings, M/M, Season/Series 12, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Cas and Dean cannot help the feelings of love, angst and protectiveness that always lingers between them. It's what people do when they're in love. When they care too much. Cas has messed up again, but Dean could never hate his angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot i wrote whilst watching episode 9 of s12, "First Blood". I absolutely am loving the second half of this season for sure. And not to mention the myriad of destiel moments we've had so far. I think it's gonna be awesome! <3 Anyways, xoxo, Sam_Haine

*Everything is not lost*

Billie was a reaper. And Dean knew that anything that dealt personally in death was as absolute as they were dangerous. He remembered just how lethal and finite Death, the horseman was. He carried out his work with very little wallowing and took out his victims with a swift precision. Which is why he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Cas had just stuck his angel blade straight through her body as if she were just any evil son of a bitch they had encountered in the past. Reapers were a whole 'nother monster and once a deal was made, it could not be broken. Like Billie said, there would be severe consequences.

"Cas! What did you do?" He gasped, unable to keep the horror out of his voice. Other reapers would soon find out and come barrelling after Cas. Angels were already after the conflicted angel, now reapers would be added to that list. 

At that moment he heard Cas's sobbing and broken voice.  
"This world ...this sad, doomed little world, it needs you. It needs every last Winchester it can get and I will not let you die. I won't let any of you die. I won't let you sacrifice yourselves. And I'm not going to let any of you die. You mean too much to me, to everything." 

He could feel Sam's shocked eyes on him as Castiel, angel of the lord showed true human emotions for the first time since they'd met. He wasn't just scared that he'd screw up everything again. He wasn't crazy and bent out of shape trying to avoid his problems. Nor was he angry that the angels were out of control and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Castiel was sobbing, real tears that struggled to spill over his lids. Dean could hear the fear, the sadness and the love in his voice then. And it pierced him straight through his heart. Not many things got to Dean the way Castiel did; got under his skin like warm whiskey on a cold night.

It was automatic then, when he just gravitated towards the angel, his angel. And wrapped him in a deep, emotional embrace that shocked even him. The past six weeks, two days and ten hours had been exhausting both physically and mentally for all of them, and as Dean fell into Cas's strong embrace, he collapsed against him, feeling his own tears spring into his eyes. 

"It's okay Cas. It's okay. We'll get through this. It's okay. We'll fix it." he murmured against his ear, feeling the angel help him to the backseat of the Impala, as Mary and Sam got into the front, both silently respectful of the moment shared between the two. Dean sighed pleasantly as he buried his head in Cas's lap, sleepy now as Mary started up Baby, the soft purr of the engine putting him to sleep. 

Cas could see Sam's tiny smile from the rearview mirror and he smiled along. Things were alright for now. Mary was still alive. His boys were safe and with him. And his boy Dean was right here in his arms. He let his fingers card gently through the soft dirty blonde hair, the smile on Dean's face making Cas's world brighter again.


End file.
